


Cadet Sylvia Tilly

by StarryEyes2000



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26822164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryEyes2000/pseuds/StarryEyes2000
Summary: Imagine a universe – an alternative universe – where Cadet Sylvia Tilly's first assignment is Enterprise instead of Discovery. These are tales from that assignment.Enterprise and Discovery are sent to secure the Romulan neutral zone.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 17





	1. The Unexpected Assignment

**Starfleet Academy – Cadet Match Day**

It was the most anticipated day of the year for the fourth-year students. Every senior spent the last three months of their final term interning on a starship or at a starbase. After all the hours of study and physical training, they finally would be serving, performing real work as almost real officers. The competition for posts on ships, especially the heavy cruisers, was fierce.

Today, at precisely 10:00am the assignments would be posted.

Now, at 9:55am, Cadet Sylvia Tilly was downing her fourth espresso of the morning attempting to calm her nerves. She reminded herself yet again to ratchet back her expectations. As a theoretical engineer she might get a posting on a ship, but it was just as likely she would be posted to one of the shipyards. In fact, with the number of ships docked for repair, a shipyard was her most likely prospect.

But oh, how she longed to be assigned to a starship! For Tilly harbored an ambition to one day command a ship. But she never spoke of it to anyone, certain they would find the idea laughable, without even an infinitesimally small possibility.

She didn’t notice the door to her room open and her suitemate dash in, breathless.

“OMG Tilly. You got Enterprise!”

“Huh?” Tilly asked, thoughts far away.

“Enterprise!! The flagship! Your post.”

Tilly looked up, confused. “That must be a mistake. Enterprise doesn’t take cadets.”

**Enterprise – Cadet Match Day**

Dr. Phil Boyce breezed into the ready room without announcing his presence, as was his usual way. “Did you tell Chris yet?”

Enterprise’s First Officer, Commander Una stopped dictating and tried to look nonchalant. “Was there something of importance that I missed telling the Captain?”

Phil snorted before replying, “You know exactly what I mean. And by the way, pretending to be innocent doesn’t work for you.”

Una fixed the doctor with her best puzzled look, including a raised eyebrow. “You yourself Doctor insisted the Captain take time off. Without interruptions. I am simply following your orders.”

The doctor rolled his eyes. “Well, there is a first time for everything.”

“Besides,” Una added, “you know the Captain leaves decisions about training postings to me. And this cadet is … special.”

“She must be for you to give such high praise. But you also know how Chris feels about cadets serving on his ship. You need to give him a heads up before he unknowingly meets her in the corridor.”

“And I will. I have everything planned. The Captain is due back the day before Cadet Tilly arrives.”

**Space Dock San Francisco – One Week Later**

Captain Christopher Pike was granting himself a rare indulgence. Yes, it had delayed his scheduled return to Enterprise, but the ship was in the first day of a 48-hour pre-launch countdown and little on board required his attention. Any unexpected problems would be ably handled by his first officer.

Walking around the shuttle, he carefully checked the outside plating and structure for imperfections or damage. Yes, the space dock crew already performed the same inspection, but it was an old habit, ingrained from his days as a test pilot. Satisfied all was in order, he boarded the ship and started the pre-flight checklist. As a Captain, he seldom had the chance to pilot a ship anymore, much less fly solo. And the trip to Enterprise would be his last opportunity for genuine solitary, quiet time. Once on board, many would clamor for his attention, frequently, often all at once, and at odd hours.

The pilot in him admired the sleek design of this new shuttle, both inside and out. It was the first production model of a new design, superior to any of the shuttles Enterprise currently carried. A call from flight control interrupted the silence and his thoughts.

“Captain, we are putting you on a temporary hold.”

“Explain.”

“Late arrival of a passenger who is expected on Enterprise. ETA twenty minutes.”

Chris sighed, “Acknowledged.” Then he walked to the back of the shuttle.

Tilly puffed, jogging to keep up with the specialist guiding her through the flight area as she was trying to balance her two heavy large bags and a smaller shoulder bag. Already late after last night’s farewell party, she didn’t have time to change from her civies into a uniform and had arrived at Starfleet’s central space dock to discover she missed her assigned transport and was rebooked on the last shuttle leaving for Enterprise.

What she didn’t understand was why everyone she encountered seemed nervous that this change of plans would delay that shuttle’s launch and pushed her to hurry, hurry, hurry!

They zig-zagged around various small ships and she spotted one with its ramp open and a man leaning against the doorway, arms crossed, but looking patient and unhurried. _Must be the pilot,_ she thought. Moving closer, she noticed his civilian clothes. And how nicely he filled out the long sleeved henley shirt and jeans. Disappointed, she concluded he was a pilot assigned to space dock rather than one of her new crewmates.

As she started up the ramp he reached out and took her two large bags, stowing them in an aft compartment. He smiled and gestured to one of the seats behind the flight console. She stared at him a little too long and chided herself, but it was hard not to get lost in those vivid blue eyes and handsome face. Again, she was disappointed their paths would diverge once she boarded Enterprise and he returned to space dock.

“We will be underway soon,” the pilot said and once assured she was settled, he returned to the front of the shuttle and started communicating with flight control. Tuning him out, she rummaged through the small bag looking for the briefing materials on Enterprise’s specifications and senior officers.

“Damn, damn, and double damn!” Tilly said out loud after confirming the materials were not in the bag. The pilot must have heard her outburst as he looked up and she could see his dimpled smile reflected on the front viewscreen.

“OK back there?” He asked.

“Sorry. I just forgot something. It’s not important.”

“You can always have it relayed when we reach the ship.”

“Thanks.”

He went back to work and she tried to relax, determined to enjoy every minute of this experience. During the past week of exams there had been little time to think about this unusual posting and the excitement it had generated among her classmates. And no time to research the ship or its senior officers.

Enterprise had not taken a cadet on board for an internship in over three years. Why her? Why now?

_Don’t overthink, just make everything you can of the assignment._ Tilly reminded herself. _Enterprise! How did I get so lucky?_ On hearing the news her mother assumed it had been a mistake. A few of her classmates were jealous. _But I am on my way._ _In just two hours I will be on board._

_I wonder if I will get the chance to meet Captain Pike? Or is he too busy? Oh, I really, really hope I meet him at some point. And that I can speak in complete sentences in his presence._


	2. Cadet Tilly Meets Captain Pike

_Cadet Tilly Meets Captain Pike_

_Or Captain Pike Learns What Happened During His Vacation_

_Or So Much for Una’s Foolproof Plan_

Chris periodically glanced back at his passenger. She was bubbling with a mixture of excited, nervous and impatient energy. Bubbling over at times, as she was squirming and hardly able to stay in her seat.

Tilly was eager to check out the sophisticated shuttle but unsure about protocol. Was it OK to get up and walk around, look but not touch? Maybe touch if she were careful? Should she ask for permission?

Sensing her curiosity Chris called out, “We’re past the Sol system, you can walk around now.”

“Thanks. This ship is so cool.” She responded, speaking very fast and in a higher pitch than usual. _Oh no_ , she thought, _you sound like a giddy teenager!_ _Focus! Slow down! You are a well-trained Starfleet cadet! Sound like it!_ “Have you flown this model a lot?

“Actually, this is my first time.” There was that intoxicating dimpled grin again. “But don’t worry, I have a lot of flying experience.”

Chris wondered briefly who she was and why she was hitching a ride on Enterprise. Maybe an ambassador’s young daughter going to meet her family? The ship would be passing through several sectors of inhabited space on their way to the Romulan neutral zone. Whatever the reason, Una would already be aware of the passenger and on top of the situation, leaving nothing for him to do or worry about.

He felt a little guilty, not introducing himself and could hear his mother’s voice in his head – _Christopher! How impolite. I taught you better._ And started to, but hesitated. She was completely absorbed studying the various control panels on the shuttle. There was no reason to interrupt her right now. And he wanted a couple final hours to be just Chris rather than ‘the captain’. Satisfied, he returned to enjoying his almost solo flight.

“What’s the range and speed of this ship, I assume it’s wicked fast?” Tilly asked and without allowing time for an answer added, “If I were the Captain of the Enterprise, I would commandeer this as my personal shuttle – like a Captain’s yacht.”

That caused Chris to chuckle quietly. It was the fastest shuttle in the fleet, the only one of its kind. And he had muscled command to allocate it to Enterprise. What was the point of being the flagship commander if you couldn’t demand and get the latest, greatest equipment for your crew? “It is, as you said, wicked fast. And has three times the range of the next best shuttle.”

“I sometimes wish I had learned to fly.” Tilly mused out loud. Then added in her head, _not only to play with the ships. I’ve always had a weakness for pilots …_

“There is plenty of time for that.”

_True. Almost two hours and I haven’t joined the ‘Beyond the Sol System Club’ yet._ Tilly shook her head vigorously and reminded herself, _not the time or place!_

Chris noticed her pronounced head shake and wondered if he had said something wrong. Maybe getting a pilot’s license was a sensitive subject between her and her parents. Probably best to change topics. He’d ask a couple of questions, get her refocused and then get back to savoring his quiet, almost solo flight. “Will this be your first trip on a Constitution class ship?”

Tilly walked towards him, eyes shining with excitement. “Oh yes. I never even dared hope it would happen for me. And it’s not just _any_ Constitution class ship, it’s _Enterprise_!”

Hearing the name of his ship out loud, spoken with such respect, was … nice. And a testament to her crew. Chris considered himself privileged to be part of such a talented and dedicated group. _Her enthusiasm for, well everything, really is charming,_ he thought as he started to ask another question, but Tilly continued without stopping, “What about you, have you ever been on board a Constitution class ship before?”

Chris reminded himself it was unlikely their paths would cross once on board the ship. “Yes.”

“Have you ever helmed a Constitution class ship before?

And reminded himself since the Enterprise was heading into deep space after a three-month patrol of the neutral zone, it was unlike they would meet again and he really, really wanted to be anonymous for this short remaining time. “Yes.”

Her look of awe caught him off guard and combined with a proximity alert from the sensors, his attention was divided. Rather than ask a simple yes/no question that would gracefully finish their conversation, he asked an open-ended one. Which ended his quiet, almost solo flight.

ooooo

Chris glanced at the chronometer and projected flight path. Twenty minutes to Enterprise, he’d have to start their approach soon. His passenger was now snoring delicately in the seat next to him after answering his ‘tell me a little about yourself’ question chronologically and omitting few details. They had made it to the middle of her high school years before she couldn’t fight off the need to sleep anymore. He surmised a late night, combined with an abundance of excitement and nervous energy had exhausted her.

After trying several times to pause her monologue and introduce himself, he gave up and offered what she seemed to need - someone’s undivided attention. Judging from her shyness and hesitation when he first asked the question and then her increasing enthusiasm when she realized he truly was interested to know more about her, she must have felt overlooked and overshadowed. Especially by her family. That struck him as odd. What parent wouldn’t be proud of her?

She liked ships and engineering. He decided to indulge them both and conduct a 360-degree external inspection of Enterprise from the shuttle and hailed the ship asking to be assigned a vector.

“Tilly?” He said softly, now aware she did not, in any way, like her first name. “Time to wake up.” After no response, he called again, slightly louder. “We’re almost to Enterprise.” Still no response. “Tilly,” he said at a normal volume, “Our approach for landing will take us around Enterprise.”

That caught the attention of her subconscious and she suddenly sat up straight and blinked her eyes. Still a little groggy, she asked, “Did I fall asleep?”

He made sure his expression stayed neutral and nonchalant, assuming a young girl might find this uncomfortable. “Yes.”

_That is so embarrassing, please, please, please don’t let me have snored or drooled._ “Did you say we would see Enterprise soon?”

“About 10 minutes.”

Tilly went to the back of the shuttle to freshen up. As she put her hair up she asked, “Will you be returning to space dock right away or staying on board Enterprise for a while?”

Chris, concentrating on positioning the shuttle correctly for their fly-by missed ‘returning to space dock’ and ‘a while’. It seemed like an odd question, but he muttered, preoccupied, “I’ll be on board.”

_Maybe he is the ship’s helmsman! That was too much to hope for, almost too good to be true! He was so … kind … and cute … and …_ “I’m glad.”

“There she is, hurry.”

Tilly practically ran the few steps to the front of the shuttle. Someone had turned on the flood lights, illuminating the ship and creating a halo effect. Chris maneuvered and slowed the shuttle. They were now only a few dozen feet away from Enterprise’s hull. Satisfied with their position he executed a complicated flight path, gliding in and out, left and right, over and under the larger ship, as if the shuttle were dancing around and with Enterprise. It was breathtaking.

_I can’t begin to comprehend the skill it takes to fly this close in and across that ship. I wonder if Captain Pike is nervous right now,_ Tilly thought and told herself to close her mouth which had fallen open in admiration. She tried to think of something poetic or even marginally impressive to say. All that came out was a long sigh and “She’s beautiful.”

The pilot nodded and Tilly thought she caught a brief pleased smile on his face.

The fly-by lasted half an hour but felt like a few minutes to Tilly. There was so much to see! Now she was even more thrilled about her new post – if that was possible. Obeying his request to sit down for landing, she couldn’t help disobeying regulations and sitting on the edge of her seat and then jumping up the minute she felt the ship touch the deck. One part of her brain acknowledged how precise and smooth the landing was, another part was urging her to _get going!_

After securing the ship and shutting down the flight console, Chris turned and called to Tilly, intending to introduce himself before being swarmed by his officers. After the personal details she shared during their conversation, he didn’t want her to be caught off guard.

Once Tilly was in motion, only an object of much, much greater force could stop her. She opened the doors and bounded down the ramp, forgetting her bags. Then stopped and took in the semi-circle of officers gathered around the back of the shuttle. Peering at the braid on their sleeves, she was surprised. _Why would so many senior officers be here to greet me?_ But she had heard the crew on Enterprise was tight knit.

Chris was a few steps behind her, carrying her three bags.

“Cadet Sylvia Tilly …” Tilly started.

_Interesting, the ambassador’s daughter is also attending Starfleet Academy. Is the term over already?_ Chris thought.

“… reporting for duty sirs.” Tilly finished.

“Captain Pike has returned to the ship,” blared the ship-wide announcement.

_How cool, Captain Pike and I arrived at the same time._ Tilly thought. And thought some more. And then turned to her high-ranking bellhop and squeaked “Captain?”

Captain Pike sighed, stared at his uncomfortable first officer and mouthed, “Cadet?”


	3. Welcome to Enterprise

Pike turned to Tilly and smiled warmly. “Welcome to the Enterprise Cadet.” He placed her bags on the floor and turned back to the assembled officers. “Status?”

“All systems green for launch tomorrow night. All crew now on board.” Una replied.

He absentmindedly rubbed the stubble on his chin. “Anything that can’t wait an hour?”

After the murmurs of “No sir” Pike started for the exit. “Number One walk with me.”

As she left with the Captain, Una signaled to the young ensign who was standing to the side of the group. The young woman walked up to Tilly and smiled. “I’m Annabelle Vaughn, but everyone calls me AB. We’ll be roommates.” AB picked up one of Tilly’s bags and gestured towards the door. “Let’s head to our quarters. I’ll help you settle in.”

Tilly had completed her six-week cadet training cruise. It did not prepare her for the hustle and bustle in the corridor as crewmembers rushed to and fro, sometimes alone, usually in groups or two or three, shouting questions and answers to one another. “Is it always this busy?” She asked, stopping and turning 360 degrees to take in the hubbub as those behind maneuvered around her to avoid colliding.

AB grabbed Tilly’s arm and pulled her against the wall as an antigrav unit carrying engineering equipment sailed by. “The hallways are usually more crowded, but alpha and beta shifts are both on duty right now running final system checks.” AB frowned and shook her head slightly, “Though it is typically less noisy. Things will get busier now that Captain Pike is back on board – and quieter. His presence tends to calm everyone.”

After weaving through the throng, they finally reached the turbolift, which opened, as if on command, as they arrived. “We’ll wait for the next one,” Tilly said after scanning the packed car. There didn’t appear to be space for one person, much less two with luggage.

“Nonsense!” AB responded, waving her hand at the group and speaking in her best southern drawl. “Y’all scrunch in now, otherwise our newest colleague will be waiting an hour to get to her room.” After shifting and squeezing and more encouragement from AB, they were in the lift and the doors slowly closed.

“Everyone this is Cadet Tilly, she just arrived. Tilly meet some more folks.” There were various hellos and welcomes, all kind and friendly. An Andorian in the back asked, “AB, you were in the shuttle bay when the Captain arrived. Is it true he’s going to push up the launch to tomorrow morning? Or even sooner?”

AB shrugged. Then the public address system chimed three times, signaling a ship wide announcement. The chatter in the lift quieted as they waited. “Now hear this, Delta shift report to your duty stations. Repeat, Delta shift is now on duty.”

A tall lieutenant in the blue uniform of sciences and medical said, “Looks like we have our answer.” At the next stop, the lift emptied of all but Tilly, AB, and the Lieutenant in blue as the others dispersed to their stations. He held out his hand to Tilly, “Hi, I’m Matt Zali. Where are you headed?”

“Deck 11.” AB answered.

Tilly shook his hand. Matt, a full Betazed, even with his firm barriers in place, could sense her nervousness and lingering embarrassment. Noticing her body language, he decided his species' mind-reading ability wasn’t needed to interpret her apprehension. “It must be overwhelming to go, in only a week, from Academy finals to an assignment on the flagship.”

Tilly nodded vigorously.

“She also came in with the Captain.” AB added.

Matt chuckled. “Hopefully, he spared you any loops and rolls. Sometimes, when he is flying, the Captain likes to outwit the gravity generator.”

“We flew around – and through – Enterprise. It was beautiful.” Tilly responded, still in awe.

When the lift halted, Matt gathered up Tilly’s bags and followed AB’s lead to their quarters. After he placed the luggage near the closet, he turned to Tilly and said, “It was nice to meet you Cadet Sylvia Tilly. Welcome to Enterprise. Ask for me tomorrow when you come to Sickbay for your physical.” He inclined his head slightly to them both and left.

Matt had the typical physical characteristics of his people – dark curly hair and eyes, lean, lithe build, and he moved with a flowing grace. Oh yeah, and the simmering sexuality he couldn’t completely bank.

Tilly sighed and slouched down onto one of the three beds. “He’s dreamy.”

AB echoed Tilly’s sigh. “Yes, and Betazeds are rumored to be very skilled in the bedroom arts.”

“It was nice of Lieutenant Zali to carry my things.” Tilly mused. Then she remembered who else carried her bags today and sat up, ramrod straight. “Oh no. I was so thrilled to be on Enterprise, I ran off the shuttle forgetting my luggage until the Captain brought it. This is mortifying! I so wanted to make a good impression! I’ll probably never see the Captain again, and now he will always remember me as the cadet who overpacks. And expects someone else to get the bags.” She stopped for a breath. “Though it was nice of Captain Pike, I wouldn’t have expected that from my Captain.”

“Yeah,” AB responded, “Pike and Zali’s mamas raised them right.”

ooooo

Once they were in a turbolift, alone, because the Captain doesn’t have to squeeze into an occupied lift, Pike turned to Una. “Explain.”

“We had an opening, and I chose the best resource.”

His eyes narrowed slightly. “Despite knowing how I feel about cadets serving on deep space vessels?”

“Yes.” Una responded and then thought to herself, _I know all the reasons you are against it, the objections you voice publicly and the cause you never speak of._

Pike sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “I believe cadets can make valuable contributions to the ship, crew, and mission. But a posting on a deep space vessel, at this point in their careers, is unfair. They don’t yet have the experience to know if such a long and distant assignment is the right fit. They are drawn to an idealized view, such a mission sounds romantic and adventurous, and don’t consider the dangers and consequences. There is no nearby starbase to let them off if they cannot cope with the … unique challenges of deep space.”

“But we have a three-month posting before leaving for our next long-term assignment. That’s a natural exit point.”

He tilted his chin slightly upward. “You know as well as I do that can change in an instant. That we could abruptly be ordered to the next quadrant at top speed with no time to offload crew. And what if the neutral zone doesn’t remain quiet? Why shouldn’t I send her back for reassignment for her own well-being and safety?”

 _So the rumors are true. Command isn’t sending Enterprise for a patrol cruise to shake out the new systems. Command is sending The Flagship of the Federation as a message – and a warning._ Una thought.

“Chris, Sylvia Tilly is special. She may appear to be an awkward teenager, but she is ready. I am certain of it.”

Her switch to a personal tone communicated volumes. _Does Una, perhaps, see herself in this young officer?_ As the lift halted, he decided. “Very well. She can stay for three months, as arranged. Please assemble the senior officers in my quarters at 1900. Move our launch to 0500 tomorrow.” With those orders issued, Pike exited the lift.

Una decided to wait until tomorrow to inform the Captain that Tilly will be serving as a part-time yeoman to him helping Mia Colt, in addition to her duties in Engineering.

ooooo

AB was helping Tilly unpack and stow her belongings. “It's too bad you won’t get to meet Nick today, our other roommate. He’s a navigator on Delta shift. And Pixie, Jancis, and Mark. Though you will meet Pixie tomorrow in Engineering. They are in the room that adjoins ours. We share a living area.”

“Is it common on Enterprise to have three sharing a room?”

AB shook her head. “We took on 50 new crewmembers after this last refit, so space is tight. The crew compliment is 430, the largest outside of a troop ship or hospital frigate. Now only the Lieutenant Commanders and above have their own rooms. Our quarters are in a great location – there’s a mess hall and a gym on this deck, just two sections away.” AB flashed an impish smile. “Both are good for late night chocolate and coffee runs. Oh, do you like coffee? I live on it.”

Tilly grinned. “I’ve been known to drink an expresso or two, or three, or four.”

“We are going to get along great then. What’s your first task in the morning?”

“Security briefing and then a physical. My meeting with Commander Una was pushed to the afternoon.” Tilly said after checking the schedule Number One sent her.

“Good, I can walk you to Security on the way to my post. If you are lucky, Commander Bengsston will handle it personally. He’s our Chief.”

Tilly was starting to look a bit dazed from information and experience overload.

“That’s enough unpacking for now.” AB stated firmly. “Let’s get dinner before the mess hall is packed.”

ooooo

Pike, now shaved and in uniform, greeted his senior officers – Una, the CMO, Louvier the Chief Engineer, Spock, and Isak Bengsston. He motioned for them to sit.

Doctor Phil Boyce, the CMO, asked, “Why the early departure?”

“You are about to find out.” Pike answered. “This briefing is classified. A redacted version will be given to the senior staff and then the rest of the crew tomorrow. Starfleet Intelligence has uncovered evidence of a credible threat from the Romulans.” Pike paused to allow the group to absorb the news and react to it.

There had been no interaction with the Romulan Star Empire since the neutral zone was established 90 years ago. After a brief flirtation with conquest and a hard lesson from the Federation, the Romulans had settled into a quiet, regional power. Though there was concern that …

Una put the pieces together first. “The Tholians? An alliance?”

“Possibly. And increasing message traffic detailing plans to annex systems close to the neutral zone but on the Federation side. They appear to be hoping we won’t notice. Or betting that a handful of resource poor, non-strategic systems are not important enough to merit a Federation response. Enterprise’s patrol of the neutral zone will communicate that we _have_ noticed.” Pike paused again, waiting for questions. Then continued. “If the presence of Enterprise is not enough to encourage the Romulans to abide by the peace treaty, if they don’t back down, if they and the Tholians do form an alliance with aggressive intent, Enterprise will lead a battle group to prevent any encroachment into our territory.”


	4. Launch

AB vigorously shook Tilly’s shoulder. “Hurry, wake up! The final countdown is about to start.”

“Wwwhat?” Tilly blinked sleepily and waved her arm in the air, trying to push away whomever was disturbing her.

“The launch. It’s in an hour. Get dressed so we can get a good spot.” AB urged.

Tilly looked confused. “Launch? What moron would leave at this hour of the morning?”

AB laughed merrily. “Evidently Captain Moron. You should ask him about it sometime.” She pulled Tilly into a sitting position. “Up or I am leaving without you.”

A male voice announced over the public address system, “Ensign Vaughn and Cadet Tilly report to the bridge.”

“Did I hear that right?” AB asked

“Us? Bridge …” Tilly started and then unable to complete her sentence, nodded, looking petrified and thrilled at the same time, which until now AB thought was impossible.

“Heavens to Betsy, I’ve never been on the bridge. Are you a VIP? The daughter of an Ambassador or Admiral or something like that?”

Tilly shook her head, still unable to speak coherently.

“For goodness sake, don’t keep the Captain and First Officer waiting. Get yourself into a pressed uniform and let’s go!” AB implored.

Tilly dressed quickly and AB helped tame her curly hair into a somewhat neat bun. Once AB pronounced them ready, they sprinted to the nearest turbolift. Crewmembers were gathering in front of the viewports. AB tilted her head towards them, “It’s an event when the flagship leaves port.”

When the lift came to a stop at the bridge and the doors opened, Tilly held back, feeling awkward and unsure. She peeped around the corner like a child checking to see if the coast was clear or as if she had been caught wandering where she was forbidden. AB rolled her eyes and dragged Tilly out of the lift and into the nerve center of the ship.

Which was buzzing with activity as officers and crewmembers crisscrossed the space and called out information. In the center stood Captain Pike, serenely directing the complex production, answering simultaneous queries directed at him without missing a beat.

“Engineering reports plugs out test complete. Space dock reports checklist is complete. All boards green. Ready for departure.”

Commander Una motioned for AB and Tilly to stand in the far-right alcove, out of the way off the scurrying crew. From there they could see and hear everything. Tilly craned her head trying to take in every detail. The bridge was much larger than she imagined, with stations and viewscreens lining the walls. Each station was occupied with a backup standing behind the main operator. The navigation and helm positions were forward, free standing, in the front of the room. Various crew approached the Captain and First Officer, handing off PADDs and retreating after an answer or instructions were given. On the main viewscreen there were over a dozen remote specialists providing updates from other areas of the ship and central traffic control.

“Secure from space dock. Begin final launch sequence. Main screen forward.” Pike ordered.

“Aye sir, umbilicals released. Space dock jetways retracting.”

“Airlocks now secure.”

The main screen switched to an external view. Lined on either side of Enterprise’s pathway were various types of Starfleet and commercial ships with their running lights illuminated.

“What are they doing?” Tilly whispered to AB.

“Rendering honors,” was the reply.

The turbolift opened and a grey-haired officer in Medical blue exited and stepped down to stand beside the Captain. “Damn foolish time to be leaving,” he commented, “like waiting until 08:00 so everyone could get a decent amount of sleep and a cup of coffee would have made a difference.”

The Captain chuckled, “Good morning to you too Phil.”

“Medical reports ready. Shuttlebay preparations complete, forcefield backups online.” Over the next twenty minutes each department reported status.

Commander Una took over the helm. “Ship reports ready for departure,” she announced.

“We are ten minutes ahead of schedule Captain.” Spock remarked.

“Traffic control requests we wait until all the VIPs are assembled,” the comms officer added.

Pike rolled his eyes. Spock and Una raised an eyebrow at the same time. Phil laughed and said, “Priorities, priorities.”

The Captain drummed his fingers on the railing as they waited out the rest of the countdown. At zero he ordered. “Let’s go. Thrusters until we clear the space dock perimeter then half impulse until we are out of the system.”

Una carefully guided the ship out of the mooring cage and set the Enterprise’s running lights to blink, answering the other ships. Once in open space, she engaged the impulse engines and reported. “Clear of the system sir.”

“Set course, warp two.” After Una nodded the Captain added, “Hit it.”

Tilly leaned over to AB and whispered, “That was incredible.”

ooooo

“There are always parties on the first night out of space dock. We need to decide which one or ones to attend.” AB said to Tilly over dinner. “Engineering has the best booze, Medical the best music, Security the best food, and Science the best entertainment because, well, at some point they will try to solve a logic problem. Last year they almost set a lab on fire demonstrating their answer to the coins and limited trips across the river problem.”

“Really?” Tilly asked, eyes wide.

AB nodded. “An ensign decided the best approach was to melt several drinking straws together to form a raft big enough to hold all the coins and therefore requiring only one trip across. He failed to play that tape to the end.”

“What did the Captain do?” Tilly asked.

“Ignored it. He’s pretty lenient about the first night out. Who did your security briefing today?”

“Commander Nhan. I liked her. And I saw Matthew … I mean Lieutenant Zali again in Sickbay.”

“Oh yes, Marvelous Matt. It must be beyond amazing to have a lover who can read your mind. Too bad there are so few folks from Betazed serving in the fleet.”

“He’s dreamy.”

Before AB could respond a woman, about a foot tall, flew in and landed on the table. She held out a tiny hand. “Hello. Sorry I missed your first day in Engineering. I’m Phrantasxia. One of your roommates.”

Unsure how to safely return the handshake, Tilly held out her forefinger. Phrantasxia laughed, which sounded like bells tinkling, and shook the finger.

Tilly started, “Prhan…”

“Call me Pixie, my name is difficult for your species.”

“You’re glowing!” Tilly exclaimed. “You look like …”

“Tinkerbell?”

Tilly nodded, thinking to herself, _what a fantastic first day – seeing the launch of the flagship from the bridge, the most freaking amazing engineering section ever, and, well, a fairy!_

Pixie harumphed. “Yeah, my people visited your planet during your late dark ages and sparked a series of wildly inaccurate theories about what they called ‘fairies’. Culminating in the character featured in Peter Pan. I assure you I can express more than one emotion at a time, and we do not steal babies, nor do we dance with young men all night giving them consumption. Though I am always up for dancing all night. Which party are we going to first?”

AB looked at Tilly. “Definitely Engineering, our cadet needs a drink.”

ooooo

“You were right.” Chris said to Phil as he handed the doctor a drink. “I’ve made, well not peace yet, but … I’ve accepted it.”

The Doctor raised his glass. “To both of them.”

Chris matched the gesture. “To both.”

The intercom chimed, “Captain, incoming transmission from an approaching ship. It’s a private vessel.”

“Send it to my quarters.”

The viewscreen changed from the communications officer on the bridge to the pilot of the small runabout. “Captain Pike, I am Commander Michael Burnham. May I dock? I have new information regarding the Romulans and the Tholians.”

Pike sighed. He had expected to tangle with Leland during this mission, but not this soon.

“Very well Commander, permission granted.” He ended the transmission.

“Was that?” Phil asked.

“Michael Burnham, the mutineer? Yes. Section 31 secured a pardon after recruiting her.”


	5. First Night Out

Una stood ramrod straight as she waited for Burnham’s ship to land. She tapped her foot impatiently. The Captain had overruled her intention to bring security, barely containing his amusement as he said, “I have no doubt you can handle the Commander without backup.”

_I should have brought Isak … with his hair unbound_ , she mused to herself. The mere presence of the 6-foot 6-inch warrior serving as Enterprise’s Security Chief kept most mischief makers in line. _And the Second Officer conferring with the First Officer as she happened to enter the shuttlebay is not the same as ‘bringing security’._ She snorted. _No, the Captain would never buy that._

Her views on the pardon of this mutineer were delivered frequently and colorfully. Captain Pike once suggested she schedule a weekly meeting for the discussion so he could be better prepared.

_Who the hell thought it was a wise idea to pardon a renegade and then put her in a nefarious organization?_

_Well, Burnham can deliver her report and leave, preferably without seeing the Captain and without encountering Lieutenant Spock._ _At least not until the Captain has a chance to prepare him._ Una was fond of the sensitive young science officer and wanted to help him avoid an uncomfortable meeting with his estranged sister.

When Michael emerged from her ship, Una raised an eyebrow, not inclined to offer the familiar pleasantries. “Lieutenant Commander.” Una said as a clear reminder she outranked Burnham.

Michael inclined her head respectfully. “Commander. Thank you for allowing me to come on board.”

“I’ll escort you to the ready room.” Una gestured to the door.

They walked in silence as the crew merrily roamed the corridors. Folks mingled in groups here and there catching-up after their extended leave.

“First night out parties?” Michael asked.

Una nodded.

Once inside the ready room, Una sat behind the desk and indicated Michael should take a seat in front of it.

“Will the Captain join us soon?” Michael asked.

Una was succinct. “No.”

“I was expecting to speak with Captain Pike.”

“No doubt you were.” Una replied. “On this ship I vet things to spare the Captain the unimportant and inconsequential.” Her icy stare communicated that she considered Michael to be both. “And ensure his limited time is not wasted.”

“Captain Leland instructed me to speak only with Captain Pike.”

“Captain Leland does not decide who interacts with _my_ Captain.” Una countered.

“The information I have is highly classified.” Michael responded.

“For which I am cleared. You can either speak to me or leave.” Una stated matter-of-factly. “The Captain gave permission for you to board, but I assure you, if it were up to me, you would have delivered your report via an encrypted comm link and returned to your home base.”

Michael acceded. Una listened without interrupting.

“We will meet with Captain Pike first thing tomorrow.” Una announced. After signaling the bridge she stood. “Lieutenant Colt will escort you to quarters. The Captain granted you access to all public areas of the ship. If you need anything Colt will see to it.”

After Michael left Una swore. _It’s worse than we thought._ She called the Captain.

ooooo

Michael struggled to pay attention as Colt briefed her “… your quarters have a replicator, but we can stop in the mess hall on the way if you like …”

“No thank you. I prefer to eat alone.” Michael responded more curtly than she intended. Being on this ship, tonight of all nights, was … difficult … and she felt … sad. For all she had lost.

The first night out tradition held bittersweet memories for her. Michael was uneasy mixing informally with the crew on the Shenzhou. Captain Georgiou respected that and didn’t push beyond her comfort level except for first night out. Then her mentor insisted they attend every organized and impromptu gathering. Georgiou had adored this custom where rules were relaxed, and everyone mingled without consciousness of rank. She danced with crew, participated in the intramural games, listened to stories about parents, nieces, nephews, children, school days, love affairs and told a few of her own.

And somehow, in a conundrum Michael was still puzzling out, being familiar and ordinary didn’t diminish the crew’s faith and loyalty in their Captain. It increased it. She shook her head to clear it and reminded herself, _that life is over._

“… Commander?” Colt asked and repeated, “We’re here. This is my direct comm. Call if you need anything.”

Michael refocused and nodded. “Thank you.”

As she left Colt thought to herself, _Starfleet’s first mutineer is exactly as I imagined, cold and distant._

Michael got a cup of tea and called the bridge requesting a comm channel to Leland.

“I’m sorry sir, communication traffic must be approved by the Security Chief or First Officer.”

“I understand, thank you.” Michael settled in for another unending, lonely night.

ooooo

In Engineering Lieutenant Scott was liberally dispensing the latest batch of his homemade ‘whiskey’, repeatedly explaining it can only be called Scotch if it is made in the fair isle of Scotland. Chief Louvier was passing around bottles of wine from his brother’s vineyard. The craft brewers were gathered in a corner conducting a taste test.

To be companionable, Tilly sampled all of it. She didn’t, after all, want to hurt anyone’s feelings.

The trio then headed to Medical.

“I thought stills were illegal on ships.” Tilly remarked.

“They are, but Captain Pike pretends not to notice. That’s important by the way. There is nothing he doesn’t notice, so think before you act.” Pixie answered.

“Uhuh.” Tilly responded, paying little attention.

“After the incident with the Admiral, Dr. Boyce now has to ‘bless’ every batch.” AB added.

Tilly tuned back in. “What?”

AB laughed. “Scotty unintentionally and unknowingly made, shall we say, a particularly potent batch of whiskey which he shared with a visiting Admiral.”

“That guy was bastard even before the booze.” Pixie interjected.

“Anyway, the Admiral overindulged, started performing risqué karaoke without a machine, then made a lewd and aggressive pass at a young nurse. He wouldn’t take no for an answer. It took both Number One and Commander Bengsston, you will understand the significance of that when you meet him, to keep the Captain from decking the ... the”

“Asshole.” Pixie finished.

“My momma taught me ladies don’t swear, but yes, what Pixie said.” AB agreed. “Now the CMO tests the alcohol content of each run of the still before anyone drinks it. And you’ll notice the senior officers are keeping an eye on everyone tonight to make sure no one overindulges.”

Sickbay One was packed with Matt holding court in the center of the room. When he recognized the newcomers, he waved them over.

“Cadet Tilly, how was your first day?” He asked.

“Indescribable amazing much better than I imagined I don’t ever want to leave you are really really cute” Tilly babbled.

He smiled and nodded to the others, “I see you have visited Engineering already.”

“You have a really really charming smile and I want to run my fingers through your hair” Tilly continued.

AB grabbed Tilly’s hand and Pixie flew ahead to make a path. “We’re going to get her something to eat.” AB assured him.

“A wise idea.” Matt said, chuckling as they left.

“Feel better?” AB asked Tilly after a few snacks.

“Much, thanks.”

“Ready to dance?” Pixie flew a figure eight loop, excited. “Let’s go to Security.”

“I’m sorry if I embarrassed you in Sickbay. When I was talking to Matt.” Tilly said.

“No worries. Everyone reacts to him like that. Betazeds? Betazoids? I can never remember which is correct, anyway, its their biology. The pheromones.” AB reassured her.

“You’d think it would be amazing to have a lover who can read your mind, they’d always know exactly what you like, but … I wouldn’t want someone to hear everything that I am thinking. A lot of stuff randomly runs through my head.” Tilly mused out loud.

“On the other hand, they’d never be able to use the excuse that they didn’t understand what you meant – despite explaining plainly, using small words, and in great detail.” Pixie added as she flew over to whisper in a passing crewman’s ear.

He blushed, nodded, and said, “My quarters, midnight.

“Is it my imagination or are a lot of folks pairing up?” Tilly asked.

Pixie flew another loop. Tilly was beginning to understand this was her way of expressing amusement. “You just left the Academy. You know what the first week on campus is like. It’s the same on a starship.”

Tilly looked to AB. “I don’t get it.”

“Life can get boring on a starship. You have to fill the hours when you aren’t exploring or saving the galaxy. There’s a lot of gossip, sports, exercise, well anything competitive really, and, shall we say, other pleasurable recreational activities.”

“oh, Oh, OH.” Tilly said as she entered Security and walked into Commander Bengsston.

She looked up. Way up. He looked down. Way down.

She tried to find her voice. “Hhhello?” _Is there some rule that all the senior officers on Enterprise must be gorgeous?_ She wondered.

He replied, “Welcome to the crew Cadet.”

Recognizing the look on Tilly’s face, Pixie landed on AB’s shoulder and whispered, “When do we tell her Inspiring Isak and Marvelous Matt are married?”

AB smiled. “Tomorrow. Let her enjoy the fantasy for now. Besides, deep down our new roommate is smitten with the Captain.”

ooooo

He leaned over and kissed her cheek. Brushed her hair away from her eyes. His favorite way to wake her. “Time to get up. The final countdown is about to start.”

“Wwwhat?” She blinked sleepily and leaned in for another kiss.

“The launch. It’s in an hour.”

“Oh. So? The ship is leaving its parking place. Let me sleep.”

Mornings were not her favorite time of day. He adored that. He kissed her again as she fell back asleep.

“Are you going to let me drive the ship?” She asked.

“Not a chance.”

“Then I see no reason to get up. Schedule our departure for a more reasonable hour and I will come watch.”

“I know that you are teasing me. And you know that I know you are teasing. And I know that you know that I know you are teasing me. And …” He responded.

She turned and propped up on one elbow. “Please stop, I am getting dizzy from the circles.” She caressed his cheek and moved her hand down his chest. “Of course I am coming with you.”

He reached up to place his hand over hers …

The dream ended. It felt so real he almost reached out to the other side of the bed. He missed her touch, her scent, her laughter. And most of all, he missed sharing these experiences with her. Maybe he had accepted it, but peace? Finding peace remained distant. Despite Phil’s assurances, he wasn’t convinced it was probable.

Yet things were better. The memories and dreams no longer felt like a punch in the gut. When a memory triggered, he now reexperienced the happiness, the fondness of that moment. The dreams were a way to still be connected to her, to share things he didn’t discuss with others.

Work, as always, was a balm. Lieutenant Colt would be here soon with the overnight reports and then he would meet with Commander Burnham and brief the crew on their new mission.


	6. New Assignments

Tilly reached blindly for the ringing alarm on the bedside console, slapping multiple times at the table to shut the noise off but never quite hitting the reset button. AB threw a pillow in the cadet’s direction. “Make it stop, this is my day off and I intended to get plenty of beauty sleep.”

Groaning Tilly silenced the chronometer. Cracking open one eye she checked the time and then sat up suddenly which she instantly regretted. She cradled her aching head in her palms, “Oh damn, damn, damn. I am late for a meeting with Number One.”

AB got out of bed and fished through their closet for a fresh uniform. “This is bad. Captain Pike might overlook it, but the XO is a stickler for punctuality.”

“Who in their right mind schedules meetings at 5:30am?” Tilly asked in an annoyed tone.

“Welcome to Enterprise where all the senior officers except for Boyce and Louvier are early birds.” AB replied knowingly. “What time did we get back from the parties last night?”

“4:00 this morning.” Tilly said as she tried to tame her hair. “Pixie is still MIA.”

“Typical, but she’s not missing in action, she’s WIAQ, waking in another’s quarters.” AB responded distractedly. When she returned from the closet she admonished, “No, no, leave it down it’s not worth the extra time,” AB thrust the uniform at Tilly, “just get dressed. And hurry!”

Tilly paced nervously outside the XO’s office as she waited for permission to enter. After ten minutes Una called, “Come.” She continued reading from her PADD as Tilly crept timidly into the room and towards the chair to the right of the officer.

“Stay standing Cadet,” Una ordered sternly. “When we are through, please diagnosis and fix the clocks on deck 11, as I assume you are not late due to your own negligence.”

“Yes ma’am … I mean sir. I guarantee the repairs will be speedy and permanent.”

“Excellent, I will hold you to that commitment.” Una looked up and held Tilly’s gaze for a couple of minutes. When Tilly didn’t flinch or look away Una added, “You may sit.”

The XO’s expression softened. “You will have heard through the grapevine Enterprise and more specifically Captain Pike does not accept cadet assignments to the ship. That is one rumor which is true.”

“Why, sir?”

Una hesitated before replying, “His reasons are his own.”

_Well now I have to know, to find out why._ Tilly thought to herself before responding, “Yes, sir.”

“Yet you have been singled out and granted the rare privilege of serving on board the flagship for your three month internship. I expect you to use this opportunity wisely and for your comportment to always be appropriate and by the book. Your professors have noted your tendency to ramble and your too frequent impulsive actions.”

“Yes sir.”

“I will serve as your training officer.”

_Oh, that is both scary and … so cool!_ Tilly thought. _Commander Una is such a badass. But why would the XO give her very limited time to a cadet? Normally I would be assigned to an ensign or lieutenant._ “Why you?” she asked bluntly.

Una stifled a snicker. _This precocious young woman is so like I was, and according to Chris, still am at times._ “Why me what, Cadet?”

“Why you, sir.”

“That’s better. You won’t remember, but we met during your freshman orientation at the Academy. I was impressed with your intelligence, skill and passion, and I followed your progress during the past four years.”

Tilly experienced an infrequent moment of speechlessness. _One of the best regarded officers in the fleet, the first woman to serve as XO on the flagship, took an interest in my education? In my career? In me?_

Una smiled warmly. “You can have a brilliant career. I am offering to be your mentor along the way. That is why I asked Captain Pike, despite his hesitations, to give you this opportunity.” _OK, maybe I didn’t exactly ask him_ , Una reminded herself.

“Oh, yes sir, thank you sir.” Tilly whispered afraid she would start babbling and ruin the moment.”

“When it’s just the two of us, you may call me Una.”

“Thank you, sir … oh sorry.”

Number One laughed and said, “I know it feels unnatural at the moment, but you will get used to calling an officer by her name,” and then she continued in a serious tone, “I have high expectations, make sure you live up to them. We may not have the opportunity to speak directly every day, but I will expect a list of questions from you every evening. And you may seek me out when needed.”

“Oh, you will definitely regret that, I ask a lot of questions!” Tilly exclaimed. Una was pleased to see her relax.

“Hmm, we will see if you can match Lieutenant Spock when it comes to asking questions. I’m due on the bridge soon and we have two more items to discuss. First, because you expressed interest in the command training program, I am assigning you to serve as a part-time yeoman to Captain Pike. Report to Lieutenant Colt tomorrow at 5:00am, she will supervise that work. Chief Louvier has adjusted your engineering schedule to accommodate this.”

“Really, interact directly with the Captain? Me?” Tilly asked hesitantly.

“When Colt feels you are ready, yes. Second, given the unpredictability of our current mission, Captain Pike insisted you are given the opportunity to choose a different assignment on another ship.” Before Tilly could respond, Una waved her off and continued, “Not because he doubts your abilities. Rather … this is the flagship; we are often face dangerous situations and can be sent far from home space at a moment’s notice. This three month internship could unexpectedly become a yearlong commitment. Could put you in the middle of a battle. Are you prepared for that? If not, the Captain will facilitate whatever assignment you ask for.”

“I want to stay here,” Tilly answered immediately.

“Think about it overnight. Talk to your family and friends. Give me your final decision tomorrow.” Una replied. “Any questions?”

Tilly shook her head.

“Very well. You are dismissed.”

ooooo

Michael controlled her need to squirm as she sat in the ready room across the desk from Captain Pike. The first and second officers were also in the room. Pike let Una and Bengsston ask the questions while he sat quietly, observing; elbows propped on the desk with his chin resting on clasped hands.

Isak spoke next, “The last time we acted on information from one of your _agents_ ,” he emphasized the word, distaste and mistrust evident in his tone of voice, “Enterprise was nearly destroyed and I lost a security officer.”

“That is regrettable. As Captain Leland says, espionage is not an exact science.” Michael responded.

The Security Chief harrumphed and muttered, “Leland can go to the ninth circle of hell and stay there.”

“What confirmation do you have that the Tholians have shared their advanced warp technology with the Romulans?” Una asked.

“We don’t have a secondary confirmation. Just the one report,” Michael answered.

“That means …” Una stopped when Pike shook his head slightly.

“Section 31 also believes the Tholians have given the Romulans their webbing containment fields. At the moment, neither Starfleet nor Section 31 ships have a defense against it.” Michael had withheld that piece of information from Number One last night. If eyes could shoot daggers, Michael’s heart would be pierced; instead Una glared at her.

“I will not tolerate another omission from you Lieutenant Commander. When you are instructed to brief my XO or Security Chief, you will give them a complete report.” Pike warned.

“But I was …”

Pike stared at her.

“But, sir. I was told to share that information with you only.” Michael retorted annoyed.

“My ship, my rules. What do you believe the Tholians have received in exchange for the propulsion and weapon technologies?”

“Territory concessions, including a system with a robust dilithium mine.”

Una and Isak inhaled sharply. Isak spoke for them both. “That solves their supply problems. Which is worrying.”

Pike looked thoughtful, as if he was considering the next move. “Commander Burnham will remain on board Enterprise as our liaison to Section 31 and Captain Leland.” He held up a hand to quell his officers’ protests. “She will report directly to the two of you.” The look in his eyes shut down Michael’s objection. “That will be all Commander Burnham, go make your report to your superiors.”

Now alone, the Enterprise officers spent a few minutes digesting the possibilities.

“That means …” Una started concern lacing her tone of voice.

“Even with our retrofit, the Tholian and now the Romulan battle cruisers may be faster than Enterprise.” Pike finished. “When does Discovery join our mission group?”

“Tomorrow afternoon.” Una answered.

“That experimental spore drive may prove invaluable. Arrange a tour and briefing for the three of us. Isak, I looked at their crew manifest. It’s a science ship and their security department is inexperienced. I’ll want your evaluation of that and their tactical capabilities.”

“Yes sir. I’ll contact Captain Saru.”

“Number One increase speed to warp 5 and relay that order to the other ships joining us at the neutral zone. That’s all.” Pike concluded.

Neither Una nor Bengsston rose from their seats. The Captain sighed. “Go ahead. Speak freely.”

Una led off, “I don’t trust her. Section 31 may have given Burnham a shiny new badge, but she should be serving her sentence, not pardoned.”

Isak nodded his agreement.

“Philippa is my friend as well. It’s personal for me too.” Pike responded. “But, for now, I need insight into Leland’s plans and whatever parallel operations Section 31 is initiating. Isak, it’s time to have the operative Leland has been running on Enterprise escorted off the ship. In a manner that sends a clear and loud message to Section 31. I’ll leave the arrangements to you.”

ooooo

“Come,” Spock said in answer to the chime. He rose to greet his visitor.

Pike entered the science officer’s quarters and smiled at the young Vulcan.

Spock gestured to a nearby chair, “Please sit Captain.”

_Best get straight to it,_ Pike thought. “I have asked Commander Burnham to remain on board for a few weeks. I am sorry for the discomfort this will cause you.”

“I understand sir, and I thank you for delivering this information personally.”

The silence that followed felt heavy. Pike spoke first, “She will not be granted access to the bridge. And I will do my best to prevent, or at the very least, to limit your interactions.”

“That is … appreciated but unnecessary sir. I serve you and Enterprise. Any personal feelings or … distress is secondary to that commitment.” Spock replied with sincerity.

“You are …,” Pike started and then rose to leave. “Thank you. Come directly to me with concerns, at any time.”

As he neared the door Spock added, “Sir, please be wary. My sister is unpredictable and overly confident in her assessments. I have no doubts she is capable of repeating her egregious actions from the Shenzhou.”

Pike turned to face his officer. “Duly noted,” he said and then left.

Spock resolved to double his efforts to, as the crew put it, ‘have his Captain’s back’, as he knew best of all how dangerous his sister could be. He then decided to seek out Number One and the Security Chief to share his apprehensions.


End file.
